Once A Villian, Always A Villian
by Writer's Block
Summary: Dedicated to my sister who gave me the idea for this fic, even though she hates Pokémon.


Chapter One

One sunny afternoon, our heroes are walking down yet another nameless dirt path. All is peaceful and quiet, until....

Grrrublll!

"Ash! Ew!" Misty cries in disgust, sweatdropping.

"Sorry," Ash says, putting a hand on his grumbling stomach. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

"A little? That sounded like a freight train." Brock said.

"Why don't we get something to eat. I'm a little hungry myself." Misty suggested.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Good idea. Let's see what we have with us." Ash said as he took off his backpack. The three dug through their backpacks, looking for some cans of food. However, all they came up with was a can of beans, some broth, and a marshmallow.

"Great. What can we possibly make with this stuff?" Ash said as his stomach grumbled again.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until we get into town." Brock said as he pulled out his map. "However, it looks like the next town is twenty miles away."

"Aw man..."

"Looks like no dinner tonight." Misty said as she watched Togepi munch on the marshmallow.

"Toki!" it trilled, chewing away happily.

Our heroes continued down the dirt path, each of their stomachs grumbling as they walked. Just an hour or so later, they spotted a young man sitting off to the right of the road.

"Oh man, that kid is so lucky!" Ash said, gazing at the kid.

The reason Ash was so envious was the fact that the boy was sitting on a large blanket, eating an even larger picnic lunch with his pokémon. Our heroes watched as the boy and his pokémon munched on delicious looking sandwiches, sipped on tea, and gulped down big bowls of rice and beef. The boy saw Ash and his friends and stood up. 

"Hello there." The blue-haired boy said.

"Uh, hi. My name is Ash."

"I'm Brock."

"I'm Misty!"

"I'm...hey! You have pokémon!" The boy said, looking at Ash's pokéballs.

"Uh, yeah." Ash said.

"You want to battle? My pokémon and I have been eating so much, we will need a good workout."

"Sure!" Ash said, pulling out a pokéball.

"Wait, before we battle, how about we set up a little wager?"

"What do you have in mind?" 

"If I win, I get all your extra pokéballs since I'm out right now. If you win...." 

Just then, Ash's stomach grumbled loudly again. The young man sweatdropped, but then got an idea. 

"If you win, then I'll share my picnic with all of you." He finished.

The three travelers looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure!" Ash said.

"Great! Three pokémon each, okay?" The boy asked as he stepped back to a good distance.

"You got it!" Ash said as he threw out his pokéball. "I choose you, Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur appeared from it's pokéball, ready for battle.

"Hmm, a Bulbasaur, well then. I'll choose Flora, my Ivysaur!" The boy said as he waved back to his picnic. His Ivysaur looked up from a rice ball and ran to her trainer's side.

"Go get it Flora! You can do it!"

"Ivy!" Ivysaur said as it charged into battle.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" 

"Ivysaur, vine whip!" 

Bulbasaur shot out a barrage of razor sharp leaves, but they were knocked away by Ivysaur's vines. Ivysaur quickly wrapped up Bulbasaur, holding it above the ground.

"Bulbasaur, leech seed!" Ash commanded.

"Bul!" Bulbasaur cried as it launched a single seed out of it's bulb. The seed landed right on Ivysaur's head and sprouted into long vines, wrapping up the plant pokémon and quickly sapping her energy. Ivysaur dropped Bulbasaur and instantly passed out.

"Flora! Ohh...Return!" The young trainer said as he zapped his pokémon back into her ball.

"Hah! I can taste that meal already!" Ash said, licking his lips.

"Don't count on it Ash." The boy said as he motioned again back to his pokémon. This time, I'll use Flaire, my Flareon!"

"Flar!" His Flareon said as she ran up to the battle area.

"Uh-oh." Ash said as he held out a pokéball. "Bulbasaur, return!"

Bulbasaur zapped back into it's pokéball and Ash tossed out another.

"Let's go Squirtle!" Ash cried.

Squirtle popped out of it's ball with a happy cry. Flareon backed down a little, but it was still willing to battle.

"Okay Squirtle, bubble beam!"

"Flaire, agility!"

Squirtle sucked in some air and fired out a concentrated blast of bubbles. The bubbles just nicked Flareon as she leapt out of the way.

"Now Flaire, give it your Fire Spin!"

"Squirtle, withdraw!" 

Squirtle sucked into it's shell just as Flaire let loose a huge blast of fire, completely enveloping the little turtle and throwing it into the air. It landed with a thud and popped out, unconscious.

"Squirtle!" Ash cried as he returned his pokémon.

"Still tasting that victory meal Ash?" The young man mocked.

"I really hope Ash wins." Brock said. "I'm really getting hungry."

Brock looked around, but Misty wasn't there anymore. Looking behind Ash's opponent, Brock saw Misty, swooning over the young man's Tentacruel.

"You're the cutest Tentacruel I've ever seen! Yes you are! You're so big and healthy and handsome..." Misty cooed to the jumbo water pokémon.

"Uh, why is she trying to cuddle my Tentacruel?" The young man asked as he watched Misty laying on top of Tentacruel's head, her arms wrapped tightly around it.

"Misty has a thing for water pokémon." Ash explained.

"You got that right...."

After Brock was able to pry Misty off the Tentacruel, it headed into battle.

"Okay then, Pikachu, go!" Ash said as Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and into the battle.

"Tenta, constrict!"

Tentacruel shot out his tentacles, wrapping up Pikachu and squeezing it tightly.

"Pikachu, thunder shock!"

"Pi...ka....CHU!" Pikachu cried as it let loose a huge blast of electricity. Tentacruel was fried to a crisp and the young man quickly returned him.

"Well Ash, it looks like you will be getting that victory meal after all." The boy congratulated.

"Yeah!" Ash said, pumping his fist in the air.

Our heroes sat down for a much appreciated meal, eating almost everything the young man brought with him. Finally remembering, Brock quickly swallows his mouthful of tea and asks the boy his name.

"Me? Oh, my name is Stephen. Stephen Myriad." 

Chapter Two

After their impromptu picnic, Ash invited Stephen to travel with them until they reached the next town. Stephen quickly agreed, saying that it had been lonely traveling alone for a these months.

"Months? How long have you been traveling?" Misty asked.

"Oh, about eight, nine months I guess. I've been traveling around, going from Gym to Gym." Stephen explained.

"You've been collecting gym badges? How many do you have?" Ash asked, opening his shirt to show his badges. "I've got eight!"

"Hmm," Stephen said, looking at the badges. "Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Marsh, Rainbow, Soul, Volcano, and Earth. Those are tough gyms. I couldn't even find the Cinnabar Gym." "Yeah, well...I don't like to brag..." Ash said, proudly holding open his shirt.

"What do you mean? You love to brag." Misty said.

"Hmph...."

"I've got nine badges myself." Stephen said, showing Ash a small box full of badges. "Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Soul, Marsh, Earth, Azul, and Falcon."

"Wow, I haven't even seen some of those badges before." Brock said, looking at the small box. "Hey, you didn't earn that Boulder Badge from me...."

"Yeah, I got it from a kid about Ash's age. Mikey, I think his name was."

"Mikey! That's one of my little brothers!" I didn't know he was helping out in the gym...." 

"You kidding me? There had to be ten of them running around, training rock pokémon. There were tons of Geodudes, an Onix, a Gravler, a couple Rhyhorns...."

"Wow. They've been busy." Misty said.

"I've never even heard of those two Gyms...." Ash said, staring sullenly at Stephen's Azul and Falcon badge.

"Oh, those? I got the Azul badge from Azure City, and the Falcon badge from Turquoise Town, my home town."

"Cool." Misty said.

"Toki!"

Our heroes continued on their way, discussing their battle techniques, pokémon training, and other things. They were so wrapped up in their conversation, they failed to notice the shadow of a hot-air balloon floating above them.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Yeah, yeah, Jessie, James, speed of light, and all 'dat other stuff. 'Der ain't nobody around ta hear it." Meowth interrupted.

"How many times do we have to tell you!? Don't interrupt the motto!" Jessie said, bopping Meowth upside the head.

"We have to say the motto! Our fans have come to expect it!" James said.

"What fans? Do we ever get any fan....hey, I just got the feeling of deja vu...." Meowth said. 

"Yeah....me to...." James said, rubbing his head.

"Well, forget about that. We have a Pikachu to capture!" Jessie said, pulling out a pair of binoculars. She looked down at our heroes, watching them walk.

"Hey! There's a new kid with those brats. I can't see his face though...." She said.

"Hmmm....maybe we can take his pokémon too." James said.

"So what is 'da plan 'dis time anyway?"

"We've set up a trap in the road, so they'll definitely fall into it." James said.

"Not another hole!!" Meowth cried.

"Not just any hole, this one has a little added bonus...." Jessie said, smiling wryly.

Team Rocket continues to follow our heroes, waiting for them to fall into their trap. Back down on the ground.... 

"Sheesh, how much longer 'till we reach this city?" Ash asked.

"According to the map, we should be there by nightfall." Brock said, folding up his map.

"Wonderful." Misty said, deadpanning.

"Pika...."

"Yeah, this is pretty boring Pikachu." Stephen said, looking down at the little electric mouse. Stephen's friends just stared at him.

"What?" Stephen asked.

"How did you understand Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"Oh, that." Stephen said, smiling. "Well, I have an uncanny ability to relate to all pokémon, knowing what they think, how they'll act, and even how they talk."

"Really?" Ash said, eyes wide.

"No, I just used this Pokémon to English Translator I bought in Celadon City." Stephen said, pulling a small device off of his ear. The others immediately face-faulted, but quickly recovered. Stephen handed the ear piece to Brock.

"Here, give it a shot." Stephen said.

"Cool." Brock said, putting the device on his ear. "Okay Pikachu, say something."

"Pikachu, pika." 

"What do you mean I need to get a better pokémon food recipe? My recipe is fine."

"Pikachu, pika, chupika." 

"What do you mean it tastes like burnt toast with ketchup!?" Brock demanded. Brock quickly pulled out the ear piece and handed it back to Stephen.

"Maybe I shouldn't listen to pokémon right now...." Brock said, glaring at Pikachu. Pikachu just smiled. 

"Pikapika." 

"He says he's just kidding." Stephen translated, seeing Brock give a relived sigh. 

Just then, a dark shadow covered our heroes. Looking up, they saw a large Meowth-shaped hot air balloon descending towards them. Two figures hopped out of the basket and struck a pose as soon as they hit the ground.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." 

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! 'Dat's right!"

Ash and friends just stared at the diabolical duo and their felonious feline as they finished their motto. Stephen seemed to recognize them, and quickly diverted his gaze.

"Okay brats, just hand over Pikachu and we'll be on our way." Jessie said. 

"Yeah right!" Ash said, pulling out a pokéball.

"No way brat. You're not going to use your pokémon this time!" James said as he pulled out a small remote control. He clicked a button and the ground beneath our heroes began to crumble. 

"Out of the way!" Misty cried. They all jumped away, but the ground gave way and all but Brock and Stephen fell into the hole. 

"What is this stuff!?" Ash cried from the bottom. The bottom of the pit had been covered in a sticky goo, pinning Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi down, leaving them incapable of moving.

"Hah! We've got you brats now!" Jessie laughed.

"Now fa' you two!" Meowth said, looking at Brock and Stephen. "Hey! It's Zapper!"

"Zapper? It can't be." James said, stepping up to Stephen.

"Yeah, it's me James...." Stephen said, looking down at his feet.

"Zapper? Stephen, do you know these guys?" Brock asked.

"Zapper was my nickname....while I was a member of Team Rocket." Stephen confessed.

"Say what!?" Ash and Misty cried from the hole.

"I used to work with Jessie and James sometimes. I got my nickname because I always used my electric pokémon to pull off heists. I quit and went back home to become a pokémon trainer...." Stephen explained.

"You could always rejoin." Jessie said, resting her arm on Stephen's shoulder.

"Yeah, we'd be more than happy to welcome you back." James agreed, resting his arm on Stephen's other shoulder. 

"Wit' your pokémon, we could capture Pikachu real easy!" Meowth said, hopping onto Stephen's head.

"It's been hard as a trainer, hasn't it Zapper?" James asked

"Yeah, it has...." Stephen said, thinking.

"Just think. When you were in Team Rocket, you didn't have to work all that hard, you could go back to HQ for a meal or for a good night's rest. You were never alone." Jessie said as Stephen flash backed to his life in Team Rocket.

"It was much easier than traveling...." Stephen said.

"Don't do it Stephen!" Ash cried from the hole.

"Pikachupi!"

Stephen picked Meowth off of his head and handed him to James. He then rested his hands on Jessie and James' shoulders, smiling.

"It would be nice to have things easy again." Stephen said.

"There ya go. That's the right kind of thinking." Jessie said.

"I think I'm going to make things right." Stephen said. "Starting now."

Upon saying that, Stephen quickly shoved Jessie, James, and Meowth over and into the pit. Ash and friends cheered.

"Way to go Stephen!" Misty said.

"Prii!"

Stephen dropped a pokéball at his feet and Tenta appeared.

"Okay Tenta, get our friends out of there." Stephen said as Tenta used it's long tentacles to snatch Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi out of the sticky goo.

"I thought you were on our side Zapper!" James cried as he struggled in the goo.

"It's Stephen, James. Zapper's gone." Stephen said holding out a pokéball. "But how about a blast from the past?"

Stephen tossed the pokéball into the hole and a large, round pokémon appeared next to Team Rocket.

"Well, do you guys remember Blaster, my Electrode?"

"Oh-no...." Team Rocket groaned.

Just then, Electrode began to glow and suddenly exploded, sending Team Rocket launching into the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They cried as the disappeared over the horizon. 

Chapter Three

"Thanks for saving us Stephen." Ash said as he shook Stephen's hand.

"It was nothing." Stephen said, smiling.

"I can't believe you were actually in Team Rocket though." Misty said. "You're too nice!" 

"Thanks Misty, but not everyone in Team Rocket is evil you know. Even Jessie and James aren't all that bad." Stephen replied.

"Maybe....." Brock said.

"Uh, Ash. Would you mind if I traveled with you for longer than till the next city?" Stephen asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Pika!"

"Great! You see, I have a dream of becoming a master pokémon collector, which is why I joined Team Rocket in the first place. It's my goal to collect all the pokémon in the universe!" "That's quite a task." Brock said.

"It's just so lonely out there, even though I have my pokémon to talk to. That's why I want to travel with you guys." Stephen explained.

"Well, we're happy to have you along!" Ash said, putting his arm around Stephen's shoulder. "Now come on! We've got lots of training to do before the Pokémon League!"

Our heroes travel off into the sunset with a new friend and companion. Hopefully, Stephen's dream will come true someday, as well as Ash's, Brock's and Misty's. We'll just have to wait until next time to find out! 

The End....


End file.
